The Ritual of Purity
The Ritual of Purity is an underground ritual that is usually done by people who are very desperate for luck or happiness. This ritual is not recommended anymore by most and you will have the possibility of death. It is said that if this ritual is successful, you will have a luckier life, and the ritual will purify your bad attributes. You will need these items to do the ritual: -1 lighter (you ABSOLUTELY cannot use a candle) -1 mirror shard -8 rags -1 Marker (Needs to be a black marker) -1 phone -1 glass of water -1 bag of Sulfur ' ' These are the steps that you will have to do for the ritual. ' ' STEP 1: Find a completely empty room. It doesn’t matter where. ' ' STEP 2: Place the 8 rags in an octagonal position, and label each rag 1-8 with the black marker. ' ' STEP 3: Draw your blood with the glass shard and trace the blood into an octagon around the rags. ' ' STEP 4: Place the glass shard in the middle of the octagon, and say: “Veni ad me, clementissime princeps” which means “Come to me, gracious leader.” ' ' STEP 5: Type these numbers into the phone: 35198 and stay on the line between 56 to 68 seconds. You should hear a loud mumble around that time. It says “Eamus Ludere” or “Let’s Play” in Latin. ' ' STEP 6: Go to bed at 2:22 am, and wake up at exactly 4:47. ' ' STEP 7: Avoid it until exactly 9:05 p.m the next day. After this, you should hear a faint mumble in your ear. It will say “Sit Fortuna Mittetur Ad Te”, or “Let luck be cast upon you.” ' ' There are 2 ways to win against it: 1. Survive the whole time span without getting caught. ' ' 2. Throw Sulfur and Water at it so it leaves. ' ' People that have survived this ritual are said to be happier and luckier people for certain amount of time. However, people who have survived the whole time span have luck for a very long time. Now… I am going to talk about it… ' ' It is a creature that remarkably resembles an average human, that will hunt you down during the time span. Do not look into it’s eyes, for most will be mesmerized by this and succumb to the creature. There are also certain precautions when you wake up, for example… ' ' - If anything at all is changed in the room. - If you hear rustling noises while you are heading to the room. - If you do not wake up at the certain time period. - If you do not have the certain materials to complete the ritual. If any of these problems are present, leave the house immediately. People who have broken the rules of the ritual or got caught by it were never seen again. So please, do this ritual at your own risk, or it will get you... Category:Creepypasta Category:Ritual Category:Original Story Category:Real Life Category:Creepypastas